A Valentine's Apology
by MiaElizabeth
Summary: Valentine's Day isn't really his thing, but for her he will do anything. Even if it means swallowing his pride and giving her flowers. But when she tells him to leave, she's the one left guilty and has forget her dignity and apologise. Rated M! One-shot


**A/N: This had been left unfinished on my computer for two months, so when I realised Valentine's Day was coming up, I decided to make a few alterations and finish it off. I didn't mention much Valentine's stuff in it, because Damon doesn't seem the type to me, personally. Rated M for a _Lemon!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, or any of it's characters.**

_**** "Soul-mates are people who bring out the best in you. They are not perfect, but are always perfect for you." ****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A Valentine's Apology~<strong>_

I stared absently at the countertop in the Salvatore kitchen, lightly tapping my nails on it in a bored rhythm. I'd been doing this for a good half hour, and I still hadn't built up the courage to go upstairs. Would he still be pissed at me?

I sighed in annoyance, and tapped the countertop a little bit harder. I felt really bad about what had gone down earlier tonight, and I wanted to make up for it. Damon had every right to be angry with me, it was my entire fault.

_**3 hours earlier:**_

I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom, wearing my purple tank top and blue and purple plaid pyjama shorts. Somehow, I'd known he was in my room before I'd even entered. He was sat on the edge of my bed, staring distantly at his feet. That was never a good sign.

"Hey, is everything okay? It's late," I murmured as I quickly brushed through my damp hair. His head snapped up, and he stared at me. I caught his eyes in the mirror, and I was instantly struck by the pain in them. I gently placed my hair brush on my vanity, and turned around to look at him. I noticed that on the bed beside him, there was a bunch of roses, a dozen to be precise. Six of them were red, and the other six were black. He didn't hand them to me though; he just continued to sit there, staring in silence.

"Damon?" I said in a hushed voice. I was worried about him, he wasn't acting like himself

"I... I don't think I can do this anymore. You need to hear it, and you need to remember it this time, and I'm not dying" he mumbled, now staring at the window absently. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to decipher what he was talking about, he wasn't making sense.

"What do you mean? Damon, what do I need to remember?" I asked, utterly confused

He stood up and slowly walked over to me. He stopped less than an inch away from me, invading all of my personal space

"I love you, Elena... And you know you have feelings for me too, you know you do! I can't keep ignoring it anymore," Damon said in annoyance, running his fingers through his hair

"Damon, I... We can't," I whispered, taking a small step back. I needed to distance myself from him, otherwise I'd just give in to the feelings I'd been fighting so hard to repress

"Why not, Elena? And don't use my brother as your excuse, because it was your idea to let him go," he questioned, pushing for an ideal answer. But he knew that I didn't have one.

"I don't want to feel like I'm being Katherine! I haven't figured out how I feel yet, I need time!" I said, a little too loudly.

"Time," he scoffed. "I've been waiting for months, and I can't do it anymore. Either you love me, or you don't!" He yelled, pressing me against the wall with his hands on either side of my face. I stared into his eyes and said nothing, partly because his eyes were so stunningly distracting, but mainly because I didn't know what to say. That one sentence had rendered me speechless. _Either you love me, or you don't._ Wow.

As the seconds ticked by, I could slowly see Damon's heart breaking. However, he didn't look sad. No, he looked furious. His fangs had dropped and the veins around his eyes were protruding.

Then, he did the last thing I expected. He crushed his mouth to mine ferociously, his hands twisting into my hair. It took me a few seconds to recover from the shock, and once I did I pushed him away with all of the strength I could muster.

He stumbed backwards, his eyes wide and filled with lust. I placed my fingers onto my lips, noticing how they were tingling. I glanced up at him and whispered almost inaudibly, "I think you should go."

Damon's eyes widened even more, and then they blazed with anger. "Happy Valentine's day!" He spat. And a second later I was alone in my room, with my fingers still on my lips and staring at the roses he had left on my bed.

_**Present:**_

About twenty minutes after Damon had left, I realised that I'd made a mistake. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss; I could still feel his soft, feather-like lips on my own. I sighed in frustration and begun tapping my fingers on the countertop again; He was the only person living here now, so I didn't have to worry about anyone else finding me.

I stood up off of the chair and adjusted the black trench coat I had thrown on before I left the house. It ended quite high on my thighs, leaving most of my legs bare and on display.

I froze in my place as I heard floorboards creaking somewhere in the house. I took a few steps back and stared at the kitchen door, waiting for someone to walk in.

The kitchen door flew open and Damon walked in, wearing only boxers. His hair was scruffy and all over the place.

"Elena?" He grumbled sleepily, running his fingers through his hair

"Hey," I murmured shyly, not looking him in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, frowning slightly. I didn't expect him to be overjoyed to see me, I had hurt his feelings pretty badly, not to mention bruising his ego.

"I came to apologise, and make it up to you," I explained, my hands suddenly feeling sweaty from my nerves. Damon raised an eyebrow, a clear signal for me to carry on. My hands shakily moved from my sides and up towards the belt on my coat. I untied it, pushed it back and stayed still as it fell to the floor.

_**Damon POV:**_

I watched as she nervously untied her coat. I hadn't failed to notice her exposed legs when I had entered the room. Her legs were a beautiful olive colour and they seemed to go on for miles and miles.

As the coat fell to the floor, I felt my heart drop into my stomach. This had to be a dream, there was no way this was happening.

She was stood before me, in nothing but a pair of lace, blood red panties and a matching bra. She looked sexy in whatever she wore, but the bra and panties were definitely my favourite look on her. Especially in the red.

I watched as her cheeks flushed and she bit her bottom lip anxiously. My heart soared at how adorable she looked in that moment. _What was this girl doing to me?_

As I looked her over once more, I felt myself become even more aroused. I looked down at my boxers and realised that I was painfully hard.

"I shouldn't have pushed you away. I was shocked, I wasn't thinking straight. And if you'll give me a chance, I think I could definitely make it up to you." Her voice was a mere whisper at first, but the more she spoke, the more confident she got. She finished explaining her peace offering with a fliratious smile, designed for seduction.

I stared at her for a while, trying to decide if I liked this side of her. Elena, to most people, seemed like a quiet, shy girl who behaved appropriately. But I knew that a lot of the time that was far from the truth. She had a wild fire in her, a mixture of stubbornness, passion, courage, kindness, honesty and determination. These were the traits that made up the Elena I loved.

"Then what? You leave in the morning and pretend like it didn't happen?" I asked, trying not to look at her exposed body. I found it hard to concentrate as I imagined myself pushing her up against the refrigerator and fucking her until she couldn't walk.

She walked towards me until there was barely an inch between us. She shook her head as she trailed her fingers up my chest. "No. I have a suspicion that once I have you, I'll never be able to get enough." I watched her, slightly bemused, as a smirk appeared on her lips. I bit back a growl that was threatening to escape as I pushed her up against the closest counter, placing my hands on either side of her. "You do know this isn't just about sex, right?"

"Of course I do. I'm not just here for sex, Damon. I'm here to tell you that I love you!" My jaw dropped, and she happily took advantage of that. I moaned as I felt her tongue slip into my mouth, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the counter, our lips staying connected the entire time. When she wrapped her legs around my hips, I rubbed myself against her, letting her know just how much I wanted her. "I love you too," I murmured, pushing myself against her even harder.

"Damon," she breathed out, threading her fingers into my hair. I groaned as she bit down on my lower lip and then licked it afterwards.

"I need you, Damon. Now," she whimpered, somehow managing to pull me even closer to her. I reached around her, my hand landing on her lower back. I slowly trailed my fingers up her spine, until I finally reached her bra clasp. I slowly undid it, and watched mesmerised as it fell from her body. My hands had a mind of their own as they moved to her breasts, playing with them. I pinched her nipples, and watched as her head fell back in pleasure.

"No teasing, Damon. I think we've had enough foreplay in the last year," she gasped out, clutching at my arms. I couldn't agree with her more. The last year had just been a ridiculous amount of time spent suffering because of the near-paralyzing sexual tension.

I yanked the hem of her lace panties, and tore them off of her body. It was obvious she was fond of this particular set, so I spoke before she could protest. "I'll buy you new ones."

I pulled off my boxer shorts, and quickly pulled her to the edge of the counter, gently pushing her knees apart afterwards. I didn't hesitate, I plunged into her immediately. "Damon!" She cried out, holding on to me tighter. I gave her a minute to get accustomed to my size, but she urgently bucked her hips up to tell me she was more than ready for me.

I pounded into her without abandon, and she rewarded me with sexy moans and adorable mewing sounds. She began to meet me thrust for thrust, and I growled as I felt her place kisses up along my neck and then nibble on my earlobe. I always knew she'd be passionate and animalistic in bed. "Harder!" She cried, as she locked her ankles together behind me, keeping me firmly attached to her. Her inner walls tightened around me harder, and I hissed out. "Dammit, Elena. If you keep doing that, this will be over far too soon."

My thrusts got faster and faster, and I could feel us both inching even closer to the edge. I didn't want to let myself go until she had. I moved my hand between us and played with her clit, causing a gasp to erupt from her. She bit into my shoulder, obviously to hold back a scream.

I lifted her legs higher around me, and thrust into her from a new angle, hitting her sweet spot over and over again. "Let go, Elena. It's just you and me. Nobody else." She moved away from my shoulder, and looked up at me with her big, brown doe eyes. To encourage her, I pulled all the way out and then pushed back in incredibly hard and fast. A scream tore from her mouth, and I grinned. _Now that's my Elena._

Her walls clenched and fluttered around me once again, and as I drove into her once more, she reached her breaking point. I stared at her in awe as she climaxed. Her mouth was open in an _'O'_ shape, and her head was tilted back and her eyes were clamped shut. She was beautiful like this; she looked like a sex goddess. She tipped her head to the side, giving me the perfect view of her neck. "Bite me." Her voice was dominant, and I certainly wasn't going to argue with her. I allowed my fangs to drop for the second time that night, and I kissed around her jugular gently. I continued to thrust into her, and I knew I was seconds away from joining her in nirvana. My fangs sunk into her, and unbelievably she climaxed again, taking me along with her this time. I didn't take much blood, not wanting to exhaust her anymore than I already had. We yelled out each other's names as I spilt my seed inside her and her tight heat milked me of all I had. I felt her body shake from the sheer force of her two orgasms, and couldn't help but smirk knowing I had done that to her.

I held her close to me as her frantic breathing slowly calmed down. She pressed cute little butterfly kisses on my collarbones and chest, and I gently stroked her back and kissed her forehead. Her lips moved against my skin as she spoke

"_Happy Valentine's Day."_

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to hit that review button, please!<strong>

**-_ Mia_.**


End file.
